Running in the Monnlight
by Pixie silver
Summary: She was never meant to be. She was always being told she couldn't. But this time, she was going to do it. And no one was going to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a request from cherryblossom101334 to do a Johnny sister-fic! And I decided to give it a try. Hope you like it!**

Johnny listened to his parents fight. They had been doing that a lot lately.

His mother screamed, "How could you do this to me! I didn't even want the boy, and now I'll have to deal with another one!"

"Shut up woman! Knowing you, it'll probably be another disappointment."

"Ha! It's thanks to you this one's a disappointment! You coddle him too much!"

"Me! I'll show you coddling! Get in here boy!"

Johnny went in to receive his first ever beating at the age of two.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Marla, Johnny's mom, asked anxiously.

She had heard of a special operation that could be done that could rid her of the baby. It wasn't _quite_ legal, but she just couldn't have this baby.

She hadn't even wanted to have Johnny. She had been a sixteen-year-old beauty queen, with looks and money. She'd even had a wonderful boyfriend.

But then, one night…it only took 15 minutes with no protection. Her parents disowned her. She blew up like a balloon and had to drop out of school. The only good thing was her boyfriend married her. But then, after Johnny was born, it wasn't such a good thing.

So, a friend had told her about this guy she knew. And she decided to get rid of the baby.

"Of course this will work. Just sit back and relax." He pulled out a rather large needle. "Now, this might hurt a bit."

Marla leaned back, and tried to relax, but she had always been afraid of needles.

The needle pierced here skin into her skin, traveling down deep to her womb. She felt the needle push some kind of fluid into her.

Finally, the doctor removed the needle. "There," he said, depositing the needle. "When the baby's born, it should be dead."

"Should?"

"Will be dead."

XXXXXXXX

Marla screeched in pain. The convulsions were coming faster and faster. "Don't worry." The doctor was saying, "Plush just a little bit more. There you go, almost…."

Finally it was over. "Odd," said the doctor. "This looks like…oh no. Nurse, in here. STAT!" the nurse came in and took the baby. He turned to Marla. "Ma'am, please tell me you did not try to get an abortion by someone of the name, Dr. Pluto?"

"Yes, I did." She was loopy on morphine. "Why, is there a problem?"

"You baby might die!"

"Mmmmm. Yes. That's why I went to Dr. Pluto."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you won't be able to have any more babies."

"Of course I will. Dr. Pluto wouldn't want to hurt me…"

**A/N: Okay, I really don't know much about abortion nowadays, but I know back then, it was illegal and dangerous. People used to take the premature baby out with a coat hanger occasionally. Lt's of false doctors charged lots of money for fake abortions, and lots of the fake abortions did stop the mothers from having babies again.**

**I hope you liked the prologue! **


	2. Chapter 2

She had always been a sickly child. She caught colds like that, and couldn't compete in athletic events.

Her skin wasn't tan like the rest of her family's, but very pale, translucent looking. Some people had had pretty pale skin, but hers was sickly, and it kind of had a greenish glow.

The rest of me didn't look that much better. I had murky gray eyes with permanent bags under then. My hair was black, but it wasn't silky and glossy. It was scruffy and dingy. Lastly, I had little stick like limbs, and was rather small.

"Tammy! My brother quietly called me. He couldn't talk to loud, or our parents would hear. Then mom would yell at him for disturbing her hangover or dad would beat him for waking him up.

I was happy I had him as an older brother. The only reason dad didn't beat me was Johnny. Johnny stood up for me and I loved him for it.

Johnny was my world. He was the only one who understood me. Literally.

"You got everything you need?"

I nodded.

"You homework?"

I nodded.

"Your lunch money?"

I nodded.

"Your books?"

I nodded and signed "Yes! Can we go now?"

Oh, did I mention? I'm mute.

Johnny smiled. "Yes we can go. We're getting a ride with Dally. Is that okay?"

I made a face. I had never liked Dally.

"Come on," Johnny urged, "Dally's not so bad." I didn't get what Johnny liked about Dally. He was mean, rude, crude, and I had seen him beating up little kids for their lunch money. But Johnny liked him anyway.

I smiled. I picked up my bag and we silently made our way out the door.

On our way to the Curtis's, I had to stop a few times to rest, and a few times for coughing. "You okay?" Johnny asked each time. "You need me to carry you?"

I waved him off each time. I hated sometimes, how people treat me like a glass doll. Yes, I was sick, I was weak, but I could stand on my own two feet. Most of the time.

We made our way into the Curtis's house. I liked it there. Before the Curtis parents died, it had a warm cozy place. Still now, it was warm and cozy, just in a different way.

Mrs. Curtis had been everyone's mom. She baked, and always had enough to feed all the friends her boys brought in. She let the gang stay on the couch when they needed it. She was the nurse after a rumble. The guys never told her it was a rumble, but she knew.

She had taught me all the things a girl needed to know. How to cook, bake. She taught me fashion and make-up. I never looked good in make-up, or in any clothes, but Mrs. Curtis made me feel beautiful.

I remembered when each Christmas Mrs. Curtis invited all of the gang over. I think that she considered all of us her children. I think she enjoyed teaching me everything. I was the only ever girl in the house, except when Two-bit's mom and little sister came over. At least, I hoped she cared about me.

Now, the house was loud, crazy, and always overflowing with people. I loved it. With my own lips not being able to speak words, I loved hearing noise around me. With my own house being empty for the most part, I loved being surrounded by people. The Curtis house now flowed with kinetic energy, and I loved it.

That's why I loved being out, at drag races, rumbles. Johnny didn't know. I'd be under constant surveillance if he did know.

When I was young, when the guys went to rumbles, I snuck along, watching from behind a fence, or in a tree.

The Curtis house was chaotic as usual. Steve and Dallas were arm wrestling. Two-bit's eyes were focused on the TV; Mickey Mouse was playing. Ponyboy was curled up with a book on the couch, oblivious to the goings on around him. I'm pretty sure Darry was cooking in the kitchen. And Soda had just run out in a towel and DX hat.

A typical morning in the Curtis household.

"Yes!" There was a triumphant shout from the coffee table; Dallas had won the arm wrestling match, and Steve was rubbing his hand.

I smiled and joined Pony on the couch. I watched chaos unfold around me.

Soda was asking where his shirt was, Two-bit was laughing his head off, and Steve was challenging Dally to a rematch.

As the rematch began, Johnny went over to watch them.

I got up and went to the kitchen. As I had guessed, Darry was there, washing the dishes. I went up beside him and started drying. Darry kind of jumped at my appearance.

"Oh, hey, Tammy."

I smiled.

"You don't have to do that."

I shook my head. I wanted to.

"No, really. Why don't you hang out with Ponyboy. Try get his nose out of that book."

He didn't get it.

"No." I shook my head. I wanted to _help_.

"Don't worry." Darry said. "He won't mind."

I threw my hands up and stormed out of the room. It annoyed me so much sometimes when people didn't understand me.

As I entered the living room, I saw Soda was now fully clothed, and had join the gang in goofing off.

A few minutes later, Darry finished the dishes, and everyone piled in the vehicles and left. Without me.

I heard the screeching of wheels, and Johnny poked his head in the door. He grinned apologetically, and said, "Um, sorry about that. Let's go."

I grinned, and _walked _out the door to the car. Steve scowled. "You couldn't be faster?"

Soda frowned at him. "Steve."

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows going up. "She wants to be normal. I'm treating her normal!"

"She is normal!"

"Then I'm allowed to talk to her like that."

Soda was about to make a comeback, but Johnny got in the car then. "What's going on?" He whispered to Ponyboy.

Pony just shook his head.

The trip to school continued in silence.

I was Ponyboy's age, but we both skipped a grade. Pony in the third grade, me in the fourth. The Curtis parents actually went out of their way to help me in school.

I didn't do too well in any physical activity, and that included navigating hallways. They requested to the school that me and Pony had all our classes together. As well, they asked I be excused form phs Ed. Mr. Curtis had to pose as my dad for it to work, but he did it anyway.

Me and Pony were sitting in class , and the announcements came on. "Good day students, and here are your school announcements: Congratulations to our football team, who has won their fourth football game in a row. Go Stallions! As well, we are now signing up people for our annual charity drive. Or should I say charity walk? Sign up, get sponsors, and for however many miles you walk, they give you money. That money goes to the children's hospital to help get new equipment. Have a good day."

Pony laughed. "Well I know one person who won't be doing that." He looked pointedly at me.

I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "What?"

"Well, you're too weak to do. You can't do it."

"What if I want to?"

"You can't."

"Maybe I will."

"Johnny will flip."

"I don't care. I'm signing up."

Ponyboy shook his head, and turned his head to the front.

XXXXXXXX

"You really are going to do this?" Pony asked.

I nodded, pen gripped in hand, and walked up to sign the paper.

"Johnny's not going to like this. Neither is the rest of the gang."

I nodded my head again. They wouldn't. Well, I doubted Either Steve or Dallas would care, and Two-Bit and Soda only really cared cause I was Johnny's kid sister and one of Pony's good friends. And I think Darry watched out for me because I was, in his eyes, a little girl.

So, no, most of the gang isn't going to like this.

XXXXXXXX

"You what?" That's what everybody was asking when I told them. Johnny was translating for me.

"I signed up for the,"

Steve cut me off. "We heard what you said smart a a alec. What we were thinking was why the heck did you make such a stupid decision!"

"Uh, no offence Sis," Johnny said, "but I have to agree. You weren't thinking when you signed up."

"Well, I have to go through with it now! I already signed up. I can't just drop out."

"Yes you can!" a bunch of voices yelled at me.

"Tammy," Johnny started, "I'm sorry, but you drop out or you're grounded."

I scowled. "You're not mom or dad, so stop trying to be!" He didn't bother to translate. He just croaked "Tammy," before I stomped out of the house.


End file.
